Capacitive lateral acceleration sensors are implemented according to the related art as movable seismic masses that simultaneously have an electrode function. The seismic mass is movably connected to the suspension via a spring, the suspension being fixedly joined to the substrate lying under it. Counter-electrodes fixedly joined to the underlying substrate are present for electrical detection, the counter-electrodes together with the seismic mass constituting electrode cells. For the suppression of undesired interference, the electrode cells are frequently placed symmetrically with respect to the central axis of the sensor, i.e. to the left and right of the suspension in FIG. 1. Electrically conductive connections are necessary between the electrodes of both sides. In previous sensors, the connections were implemented by either buried silicon conductor tracks or by silicon conductor tracks on the surface, outside of the sensor core.
Such sensors are described in greater detail, for example in the RB dissertation “Surface micromechanical sensors as electrical test structures for characterizing their manufacturing processes;” Maute, Matthias; University of Tübingen; 2003.